The 2013 Gordon research Conference on Cell Growth and Proliferation will be held at Mount Snow Resort, West Dover, VT from June 23 - 28. The conference will bring together approximately 200 investigators, post- doctoral fellows and students for a discussion of recent advances in the areas of cell cycle control, growth and G1 progression, chromosome replication and dynamics, mitosis, DNA damage and cell cycle checkpoints, oncogenes and tumor suppressor genes, signal transduction, development and cancer stem cells, animal models for cancer, and clinical applications. This proposal requests funds to provide partial support for travel and subsistence expenses for invited participants from North America and overseas. This conference will be a timely and important meeting in an area that is rapidly growing. This conference is fairly unique in that it provides a format that brings together an extraordinary range of investigators whose collective approaches encompass cell biological, biochemical, molecular and genetic methods that address central issues in the regulation of cellular proliferation. The Gordon Conference format provides a unique environment that encourages informal and open discussion among the participants and this in turn fosters initiation of collaborative efforts and stimulates future research directions.